


You Make Me Feel Like I'm Not Alone

by CosmicCove



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Guile, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Guile is 22, Guile is a lottle insecure, Hurt/Comfort, Just to clear things up, Kisses, Loneliness, M/M, Probably doesn't need to be rated M, Rating for discussion of sex, Rick and Guile are boyfriends, Rick is 19, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, This might have been considered cringe if cringe culture hadn't been viciously murdered, although if you think there's implied asexuality then that's cool too, hehehe they're in love, implied mental health issues, it's lowkey emotional hurt/comfort though, no sexual content though, pansexual rick, rick is supportive, that isn't really an age gap right? I'm not tagging it as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24576787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCove/pseuds/CosmicCove
Summary: "You make me feel like I'm not alone.  That's why I want you to stay with me, desperately.  How selfish is that?  Trying to keep you with me?"  He laughed, "So selfish..."
Relationships: Guile Manning/Rick Shades





	You Make Me Feel Like I'm Not Alone

"It's late," Rick pointed out, nodding at the clock. It read 12:30. 

Guile hummed in agreement. "It is." 

"I suppose I should get going now," Rick sighed, standing up from the couch where he was seated next to his boyfriend. 

Guile grabbed his hand. "Wait," he breathed. 

Rick turned back to look at him. He never seen Guile look at him before the way he did in that moment. His eyes soft, pleading, and his lips, which were almost perpetually in a grumpy or bored frown, now were in a frown that seemed more genuinely sad. 

"I really should go, though," Rick insisted, although Guile already had him halfway convinced, "It's difficult to safely drive a motorcycle in the dark, and motorcycle safety is very important." 

Guile's grip on his hand only tightened, firm but still gentle enough to not be uncomfortable. "Please don't leave yet." 

Rick sat back down next to him, concern on his face. "Is... Everything alright?" Rick paused for a moment, looking annoyed with himself. "Of course it's not," he sighed, "You wouldn't be so upset by me leaving if everything was alright. What's bothering you?" 

"It's nothing. Just forget it. I'm sorry, you can go home if you want to. Don't crash and die on that obnoxiously pink motorcycle of yours," Guile joked. 

Rick shook his head. "No, something's bothering you. Please tell me." 

Guile sighed, and Rick could tell by how tired he sounded that whatever it was had been eating at him for a long time. "I always feel so lonely," Guile admitted, "And you make me feel like I'm not alone. That's why I want you to stay with me, desperately." Guile laughed faintly. "How selfish is that?" he wondered, "Trying to keep you with me?" He laughed again, "So selfish..." 

Rick pulled Guile into his arms, and Guile felt himself go breathless and Rick pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You aren't selfish," Rick reassured him, "You're hurt, and you need help healing." 

"Maybe," Guile agreed, "But it's not your responsibility to do that for me. I can get a therapist or something. I mean, our best friend is one." 

"As your boyfriend, I must provide emotional support," Rick refuted, "Which means that I get to love you and make you feel better. I'll stay as long as you need me to." 

"You don't have to do that," Guile promised, but the way he cuddled up to Rick, holding on tightly to him as if his very life depended on him, said otherwise. "Really, you can go home if you want to." 

Rick glanced out the window at the night sky, the stars barely visible over the bright lights of Sweet Jazz City, but still there, twinkling softly. "It might be too late now," Rick casually stated, "Like you said, I don't want to crash and die." 

Guile finally relaxed, still clinging to his boyfriend. "Yeah. I don't know what I'd do if that happened." 

"Hang out with Sylvie, I guess." 

"No, I'd just die." 

"You'd better not." 

Guile laughed. He leaned up and kissed Rick on the lips deeply. "I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Good." 

This time, they both laughed. Guile felt like he could cry, but that wasn't really something he wanted right now, so he pushed down the feeling of happiness clashing with sorrow and wore his usual blank almost-frown to mask it, although the pink flush upon his cheeks could not be hidden so easily and all but gave him away. It was nice to not feel alone, even if he felt a bit guilty for it. Was this right? Was this okay? 

Rick clumsily stifled a yawn. "You tired?" Guile asked. Rick nodded. "Me too. Let's go to sleep." 

"I'll take the couch," Rick offered. 

"No," Guile replied bluntly. 

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch," Rick laughed, but he was completely serious, "I'll take the couch. It's fine." 

Guile flushed again, a deeper red hue compared to his previous pink. "I- Well- I was hoping, maybe..." Guile trailed off, "Nevermind, it's dumb." 

"No, it's alright. I want to hear," Rick prompted. 

Guile's whole face felt uncomfortably hot. Even his ears were burning. "I was thinking we both maybe could sleep next to each other?" 

Rick paused, looking shocked, like the notion had never crossed his mind once. "Like, in a bed?" he asked. 

"I said it was dumb, just forget about it," Guile quickly amended. 

"No, I like that idea!" Rick blurted, his cheeks also darkening. He paused for a moment, taking deep breathes, processing what he'd just said. "I really do." 

"You're okay with sharing a bed with me?" Guile asked quietly, a certain sense of amazement in his voice, like he never even considered himself someone worth being that close to. 

Rick laughed, and kissed Guile gently. "Of course I am. I love you." 

They both fit very comfortably in the bed together, to Guile's relief. He didn't know what he'd say or do if it were too small. He felt awkward there next to him in the dark, like there should have been something more to it, but they were both laying there, an empty gap between them, like any closer would be too close, too intimate, suffocating. Guile cautiously took hold of Rick's hand from under the covers. 

It was like he had broken a spell. The moment his hand clasped with Rick's, the gap between them was filled. It was so comfortable and warm, snuggled right up to each other. Guile kissed Rick's cheek, so Rick kissed his neck, and then they were kissing point blank. Guile felt warmth against his face, against his lips, inside his mouth. He felt the breath being sucked out of him once again as he quickly pulled away, flustered. 

"I'm sorry," Rick mumbled, his voice cracking slightly, "I thought- It seemed like-" 

"N- No, I'm sorry," Guile stuttered, "If you- If you want to-" 

"Do you want to?" 

"Do you?" 

"If you want to then I guess? Y- Yes?" 

"I thought you wanted to-" 

"I thought _you_ wanted to..." 

After a paused, Guile started laughing, his voice uncharacteristically nervous. "I'd prefer it if we didn't," he admitted. 

Rick sighed gratefully. "I honestly feel the same." 

Guile exhaled gently. "All I want is to hold you close to me and give you kisses. That's all. I'm happy like this." 

"I'm happy too." 

Guile wrapped his arms around Rick, while Rick snuggled close to his chest. "I'm glad you're here with me," Guile told him softly, "For the first time in years, I don't feel alone. I don't feel like I'll have any nightmares, or that I'll wake up multiple times while I sleep." 

"Does that happen often?" Rick asked. 

"All too often," Guile answered, his eyes slipping shut as sleep overtook him suddenly. He felt so safe, especially when Rick pressed another kiss to his neck. Rick also let sleep take him, content and calm, allowing his breathing to sync with Guile's, the rise and fall of their chests matching, and maybe, too, the very beats of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I'm ace and I'm just coping with it by making my comfort characters validate my aversion to sex (even if I don't headcanon either of them as ace)....


End file.
